Will We Ever Have A Happy Ending?
by doomedpassion
Summary: Sequel to The King and his Queen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Hey y'all, it's doomedpassion,

I just want to say thank you to you for reading my ff stuff. I would like to thank myself, the original mangaka, writer (s) and producer (s) for the materials (characters, setting and plot) to work with. This is for my own pleasure and the pleasure of my fans. I'd like to say thank you to all of you again.

Byebye doompassion.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

What was it? Oh yeah, it was fourteen years after Aizen's defeat. Tõsen Kaname was still at large. He and the remaining arrankaru were waiting for Aizen Sousuke's heir. The Soul Society was looking for _him_, so that _he_ could be destroyed, but they were failing. This was due to the fact that his heir was yet to be born.

Chapter 1

Aizen's Heir

Hinamori Momo was left out of the spotlight. The shinigami had long since ignored the importance of her role, as being a great admirer of Aizen Sousuke and the fact that she was closest to him other than Tosen and Ichimaru.

At the moment, Hinamori Momo is pregnant. With who's child, you may say? Aizen Sousuke's of course. After all, he had spread his seed within her ages ago. He didn't need to do it physically. All he had to do was infuse some of his spirit power with the eggs in her ovaries, while he was her captain.

Meanwhile in the human world, many of Ichigo and Koichi's friends decided to stay. Many had nowhere else to go. Ichimaru Gin was prohibited from re-entering the Seireitei, as were Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were branded as traitors to Aizen's cause-and they were finally together. A select few decided to stay and protect their King and Queen-Rukia, Renji and etc…, even though they had enough protection from their band of vagabonds and outlaws.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Valentines Day

The week before Valentines day, Shirayuki, Toshiro, Kira, Uryuu and the girls (Orihime and Rangiku) were plotting, in a café and Shine by DBSK was playing in the background. (A/N: just trying to get the mood, but it ended up being really random oh well.) They were trying to plan the perfect Valentine, for the boys' boyfriends, in Shirayuki's case, her King.


	4. Chapter 4

Doomedpassion:KYUKYUKYU…ahem…mpreg…MWAHAHAHAHA

Chapter 4

Pregnancies I

And so it happened that on Valentine's Day and on White Day, the couples had participated in sexual activity. A surprise came about four months later, for Haruka, Orihime, Toshiro, Ulquiorra and Rukia.

Time skip---four months later

It was midnight. Haruka left the warmth of her lover, Koichi's arms and stepped out of bed. She stumbled clutching her stomach, as if to keep her innards in. She ran, half-stumbled to the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light, she emptied her stomach into the toilet bowl. She passed it off as a cold, but when it kept occurring especially after eating heavy foods and she passed out a couple of times, she began to feel fear. She asked her father for a check-up.

"Ah, tell me what your symptoms are."

"A lot of times I feel dizzy. I throw up my food and…"

"Alright, daughter, get on to the table. I am going to give you an ultrasound."

"Fine."

"…"

"What's wrong with me?"

"…I don't know how to explain this to you, but you're pregnant."

"NANI!!!"

Kurosaki Isshin was so happy that he started laughing. "I'M GONNA BE A GRANDPA!!!" he shouted.

"The hell, old man." It was Koichi. Boy was he frustrated. He was trying to sleep, without Shirayuki's warmth. Only to be woken up brutally, by Isshin.

"You're going to be a father, Koichi," said Shirayuki wearily. "And I have a really bad headache."

"What's going on down here?" It was Masaki. She looked tired, so did the two adolescent girls, standing beside her.

"Ichigo's pregnant," said Isshin.

"Look, old man, I haven't been Ichigo in a really long time. My name is Haruka Shirayuki. Yes, I have taken the previous Queen's name, since I have come into my true form. I miss my old name, I miss the fact that I used to go and fight on my own. Look at me now, when I go into the battle field, people usually protect me. Now that I am pregnant, Horo will find me more _interesting_, which means that I will have to stay here and rest, taking time away from school and everything else. It's just not fair. My degrees aren't just going earn themselves. We still haven't done anything about Tousen and Aizen's heir. In fact, I think his heir isn't even born yet and I am already put under key and lock." A massive amount of spirit pressure was being release by Shirayuki. It was because she was suppressing it for too long and it would have killed her if Koichi hadn't been holding her in his arms and sucking it in. "Thanks," she said weakly. "I still want to spazz, but I'm tired." She slipped into an untroubled sleep, only to be woken up by pain in her abdomen. The baby was kicking.

"Argh! Stop it, you stupid baby," screamed Shirayuki at her abdomen.

"You know it can't hear you, right?" said Koichi.

"Of course I can't, but at least I can scream because it hurts so damn much," cried Shirayuki.

"Okay..." Koichi backed slowly away from his wife. He did not want to get mauled by her.

Doomedpassion: I wonder how Orihime, Toshiro, Ulquiorra and Rukia are dealing with pregnancy…MWAHAHAHAHA


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Doomedpassion:KYUKYUKYU…ahem…mpreg…MWAHAHAHAHA

Chapter 4

Pregnancies I

And so it happened that on Valentine's Day and on White Day, the couples had participated in sexual activity. A surprise came nine months later, for Haruka, Orihime, Toshiro, Ulquiorra and Rukia.

Time skip--nine months later

It was midnight. Haruka left the warmth of her lover, Koichi's arms and stepped out of bed. She stumbled clutching her stomach, as if to keep her innards in. She ran, half-stumbled to the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light, she emptied her stomach into the toilet bowl. She passed it off as a cold, but when it kept occurring especially after eating heavy foods and she passed out a couple of times, she began to feel fear. She asked her father for a check-up.

"Ah, tell me what your symptoms are."

"A lot of times I feel dizzy. I throw up my food and…"

"Alright, daughter, get on to the table. I am going to give you an ultrasound."

"Fine."

"…"

"What's wrong with me?"

"…I don't know how to explain this to you, but you're pregnant."

"NANI!!"

Kurosaki Isshin was so happy that he started laughing. "I'M GONNA BE A GRANDPA!!" he shouted.

"The hell, old man." It was Koichi. Boy was he frustrated. He was trying to sleep, without Shirayuki's warmth. Only to be woken up brutally, by Isshin.

"You're going to be a father, Koichi," said Shirayuki wearily. "And I have a really bad headache."

"What's going on down here?" It was Masaki. She looked tired, so did the two adolescent girls, standing beside her.

"Ichigo's pregnant," said Isshin.

"Look, old man, I haven't been Ichigo in a really long time. My name is Haruka Shirayuki. Yes, I have taken the previous Queen's name, since I have come into my true form. I miss my old name, I miss the fact that I used to go and fight on my own. Look at me now, when I go into the battle field, people usually protect me. Now that I am pregnant, Horo will find me more _interesting_, which means that I will have to stay here and rest, taking time away from school and everything else. It's just not fair. My degrees aren't just going earn themselves. We still haven't done anything about Tousen and Aizen's heir. In fact, I think his heir isn't even born yet and I am already put under key and lock." A massive amount of spirit pressure was being release by Shirayuki. It was because she was suppressing it for too long and it would have killed her if Koichi hadn't been holding her in his arms and sucking it in. "Thanks," she said weakly. "I still want to spazz, but I'm tired." She slipped into an untroubled sleep, only to be woken up by pain in her abdomen. The baby was kicking.

"Argh! Stop it, you stupid baby," screamed Shirayuki at her abdomen.

"You know it can't here you, right?" said Koichi.

"Of course I can't, but at least I can scream because it hurts so damn much," cried Shirayuki.

"Okay..." Koichi backed slowly away from his wife. He did not want to get mauled by her.

Doomedpassion: I wonder how Orihime, Toshiro, Ulquiorra and Rukia are dealing with pregnancy…MWAHAHAHAHA


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pregnancies II

"Damn it, Gin. Yarou (you bastard)! You got me damned pregnant!" screamed Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"…" Ichimaru Gin thought he was very smart to have worn earplugs, but sadly his Shiro-chan wasn't just going to let him be. Why? Hitsugaya Toshiro was beyond pissed because he had gotten pregnant with lover's child, when it wasn't supposed to happen.

"STOP IGNORING ME!!" cried Hitsugaya Toshiro. He had pulled Gin's earplugs out of his ears.

"Hai, hai. I won't ignore you again," said Gin, giving in to his lover's wrath.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow didn't seem to be faring well either. His lover, Ulquiorra just wouldn't stop crying.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow, being the brash and violent arrankaru, didn't know how to console his lover.

"You'll leave me when you find out about it. You wouldn't want me anymore," sobbed Ulquiorra.

A few paces away, ducking behind the counter was Ishida Uryu. "Psst, Grimmjow,"

"Quincy-brat…"

"Here." Ishida Uryu handed his deceased brother's deceased boyfriend a piece of paper. "Read what it says, maybe he'll open up to you."

It read: Baby, please stop crying. Just tell me what's bothering you. I will be here no matter what.

"Alright, I trust you brat." Grimmjow walked back to the sofa, where Ulquiorra had pulled himself into a ball, sobbing. When Grimmjow walked back to him, Ulquiorra accused him of cheating on him with his brother.

"Damn it, 'quiorra. Your brother's straight. What would I want with him?"

"…"

"Look, just tell me what's wrong. Come here." He gestured for Ulquiorra to come into his arms. Ulquiorra complied even though he was afraid that Grimmjow would leave him due to the unexpected circumstances of his becoming pregnant.

"Impregantokay?" mumbled Ulquiorra.

"I didn't here you. Can you repeat it?"

"I'm pregnant okay?" screamed Ulquiorra. "There. I know you hate me for it."

"Really? I do?" said Grimmjow. "Am I supposed to? I heard that Ichigo got pregnant, so did that icy shinigami brat."

"Congratulations. Welcome to the club." It was Haruka and Toshiro. They were standing at the door. Orihime was behind them with Rukia.

"Um…okay?" said Ishida Uryu.

"Uryu-kun!" cried Orihime. "I have to tell you something! I'm pregnant! Isn't that great?" She was **so **hyper.

"I'm pregnant too," grumbled Rukia. "Isn't that nice?" she was sarcastic.

Doomedpassion: ooh, they formed a club called the "I'm pregnant club". HAHAHAHAHA glkeglek KYUKYUKYU WAHAHAHAHAHAH…ahem what about their semes how will they deal? I think the ukes except for Orihime will eat the food that Orihime likes…Orihime will stop liking the food that she eats normally…MWAHAHAHAHAHA


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ascension to the Throne

Clothed in ceremonial robes, Haruka Shirayuki (Kurosaki Ichigo) and Kurosaki Koichi were standing at the gate to the Soul Society. They were to pass through Rukongai, then through the gates to the Seireitei, the when they have been anointed by the Sou-Taichou, then they would open the gate in the hall where all the captains met. Ichimaru Gin, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji were waiting for them in the hall, with the rest of the audience.

The polite clapping soon became uproar, some were glad to have the monarchy reinstated-the nobles, others, those of Rukongai were less than happy. Those of Rukongai were ready to revolt once more-some had been part of the revolution thousands of years ago.

Koichi raised his hand to silence the people. They became silent. As much as there was disagreement about the monarchy, everyone held much respect for both Haruka Shirayuki and Kurosaki Koichi, at least for making sure that there was a period temporary peace, instead of continuous war.

"Thank you, if only for your respect," said Haruka Shirayuki. "We hope to gain your acceptance." The use of "we" referred to herself and her husband, but it could also have been the royal "we", depending on interpretation. "Hikifune Kiroi, I wish for you to have a happy retirement. You have guarded our dimension well, all who have been in the 0 division will now have their retirement. We would like to have Ushoda Hachigen, Aikawa Ravu, Muguruma Kensei, Sarugaki Hiyori, Hirako Shinji, Yadomaru Risa, Rozu, and Kuna Mashiro to take their places, along with our father, Shiba Kukaku and Shihoin Yoruichi."

In order to protect the babe and mother, they were snuck out of the Soul Society quietly. That they did. Abarai Renji and Matsumoto Rangiku led the group, while Ichimaru Gin and Grimmjow took the rear. Taking in their surroundings, making sure that no horo entered the path through the help of Tosen's arrakaru, they were able to leave without any problems.

When they reached the mortal realm, night had fallen. They returned to the homes and plopped on their beds. They fell asleep within minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Birth

Three months later, the birthing process would begin. Who would it be? Who was it screaming at the birthing table. In Shirayuki and her friends' cases, it was Ishida-sensei's hospital. No matter how much he loathed helping the shinigami, he still owed Kurosaki Isshin a favour.

For Hinamori Momo, the birth of her child took place in Unohana-taichou's compound. For awhile back, many had seen Momo's abdominal area grow. Kira took her to see Unohana, who informed Momo that there was nothing to worry about, but she was pregnant. And of course the questionable identity of the other parent; she simply had not thought of it at the time. So when Hinamori's water broke, she was immediately carried to and helped onto a bed. Her birthing process was natural. And she would be able to tell you that it hurt like hell. Not that Shirayuki and her friends' would say it didn't.

Yes, uh oh, because Aizen's heir has just been born. Too bad nobody knew about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Part I: Birth of the Prince / Princess?

"ARRRGGGGGGGGG!" screamed a female voice. "Damn you Koichi! Who gave you the right to make me go through this?!"

"Eh? I thought this was your idea, Ichigo," said Koichi innocently.

"Never mind, just give me your hand!" cried Shirayuki.

He gave his hand to her, not without hesitation. She squeezed it hard, very hard, for support, and perhaps for revenge? And that she could get away with it.

She pushed and breathed in and out, alternately. She gave the final push. She lay back and passed out. She hadn't yet found out which gender her child was.

When she awoke, Koichi and their friends had left the clinic. They had all gone back to the King's Dimension, except for Orihime and Uryuu. They were waiting outside for her to regain consciousness.

"Your baby, m'am, would you like to see?" said the nurse.

"Yes," she said a little breathlessly.

"The baby is a girl," said the nurse as she handed the child to her. "You husband didn't want to name her yet. He wanted you to."

"Hikari no Kitai (Light of hope) is her name," said Shirayuki. "Hikari will do on her birth certificate. Kurosaki Hikari."

Part II: Birth of the Guardians

Not two weeks later, Orihime's water broke. She went screaming to the hospital. Her baby was born, a girl. She and Uryuu named her, Dairyuu (the dragon who protects) despite that being a boy name.

Because time travelled differently in the King's Dimension, the births of the children of Rukia, Ulquiorra and Toshiro are difficult to measure in terms of human time. But it is known that they these children were born not long after each other and after that of Hikari no Kitai and Dairyuu.

Rukia and Renji named their son Mamoru (one who protects).

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow named their son Ciro Chale (The sun, strong and manly?).

Toshiro and Gin named their daughter Uruki (helpful and flexible spirit).

These children sleep peacefully in the arms of their mothers not knowing that one day they would be thrust into a world they would have to protect.

Part III

In the mean time, the Soul Society was monitoring the activity in Hueco Mundo. All activity there was dormant, save the occasional hollow being absorbed by another.

It was due to the inactivity there that caused the microscope to turn to the birth of Hinamori's child. She was, after all, a virgin. The question of the child's birth was now being investigated.

It was not long after that they found the identity of the father. Aizen Sousuke. It was terrible discovery.

When the execution of the child was ordered, Hinamori fled with the child. She held to the belief that the child was innocent. She fled to Heuco Mundo, where the Soul Society thought she would die, but there had been a record of another shinigami that had survived and there was also Tousen, who was waiting for the arrival of the child.

The King of the Soul Society was not notified due to his being unavailable at the time. It would also be useless to worry him, since mother and child were already out of range.


End file.
